Tout aurait pu être si différent
by TreizeOr
Summary: Voici une nouvelle série de OS indépendant des uns des autres (j'insiste sur INDEPENDANT). Il s'agit de suite de ces petits moments manqués, qui aurait pu tout changer dans la vie d'Adèle et Rocher, dans la saison 8 de "Profilage". Pour d'autres moments comme ceux-là, allez lire la série "Et si" sur .
1. Aurélie effacée

Tout aurait pu être si différent - saison 8 - épisode 5

 **Voici une nouvelle série de OS indépendant des uns des autres (j'insiste sur INDEPENDANT). Il s'agit de suite de ces petits moments manqués, qui aurait pu tout changer dans la vie d'Adèle et Rocher, dans la saison 8 de "Profilage". Pour d'autres moments comme ceux-là, allez lire la série "Et si".**

Cette enquête était éprouvante pour Adèle. Le meurtre de Martin Lepage, la situation avec son épouse ancienne espionne russe aujourd'hui atteinte d'Alzheimer, sa fille et au milieu de tout ça ce petit garçon, qui lui faisait tant penser à Ulysse.

Comme Théo, Ulysse devra grandir avec une histoire familiale compliquée. Comme Théo, il n'aura qu'une mère… Pas de grands-parents, ni d'oncle ni de tante. Enfin la tante c'était elle et sa mère était dans une tombe. Comment expliquer tout ça à un petit garçon de même pas trois ans?

Et puis depuis l'Anjou, depuis qu'elle avait vu Aurélie lui ouvrir la porte à moitié nue (qui fait ça enfin?!) et depuis qu'elle avait appris que ce n'était que la belle-sœur de Thomas, elle se questionnait beaucoup sur ses sentiments pour lui. Et inconsciemment, elle les menait tous les deux à se retrouver seuls pour des petits moments comme celui-là.

Thomas avait insisté pour la ramener chez elle en voiture mais avait fait un petit détour par chez lui pour voir si Lucas était bien rentré. Avant qu'il redémarre pour la déposer à sa péniche, elle avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler.

 _"Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure"_. Elle se sentait tellement idiote d'avoir réagi si violemment après que les services secrets soient venus leur retirer l'affaire. Il lui répondit de sa voix profonde et rassurante: _"Tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas"_. Comme d'habitude, il voulait faire plus. La prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. Mais il préféra détourner la conversation.

 _"Et avec Ulysse ça va?"_ Elle fut très surprise et le regarda d'un air interloqué, avant de comprendre. _"Oui pourquoi? Ouais d'accord. C'est… C'est Jess qui vous a dit c'est ça?" "Elle m'a dit un peu"_. "Hum… Je… Il m'appelle maman en ce moment. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir en fait. Et j'aime… j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler plus souvent de Camille mais il est si petit encore". Il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière.

 _"Venez on va marcher un peu"_. Il sortit. Elle fut encore une fois surprise mais elle avait besoin de parler un peu. Et si c'était à lui, ce n'était pas plus mal.

 _"On peut… On peut rentrer chez moi à pied ce n'est pas très loin mais il faudrait que vous fassiez le chemin inverse tout seul après"_.

 _"Oh ce n'est pas très grave"_ , répondit-il en verrouillant sa voiture et de commencer à marcher en directement du quai qui les mènerait à la péniche d'Adèle. Ils marchèrent cote à cote pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot.

 _"Vous allez me le dire ou pas?"_ _"Quoi donc?" "Ce que vous étiez venue me dire l'autre soir et qu'Aurélie vous a ouvert la porte?"_ Oh il attaquait frontalement comme ça. Ok très bien elle allait répondre honnêtement.

 _"J'ai cru que… Enfin elle m'a ouvert avec juste une serviette autour d'elle, les cheveux mouillés, vous étiez sous la douche… Vous voyez quoi?"_

 _"Oui le tableau était un peu… trompeur. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu… vous n'avez pas attendu que j'arrive"_. Il avait enchaîné très vite mais évidemment le "tu" ne lui avait pas échappé.

" _J'étais gênée. Je pensais interrompre un moment… intime. Après tout, je ne sais pas si vous… vous êtes en couple en ce moment alors je me suis sentie de trop"_. Il s'arrêta. Il était à la fois amusé de la situation et anxieux de ce qui allait suivre. Mais les signes ne trompaient pas. Ou plus. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

 _"Vous auriez dû rester… Aurélie est un peu envahissante mais bon, quand vous l'avez croisé elle était sur le point de sortir. Elle est allée au cinéma avec Lucas"_. _"Ça doit faire du bien à votre fils de revoir sa tante"_. _"Enormément. Mais elle ressemble tellement à ma… à Julia. J'ai peur que ça le perturbe. Je ne veux pas que…"_ Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase parce qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à parler d'Aurélie.

 _"Vous ne voulez pas quoi?"_ _"Là je ne veux plus parler d'elle. Pour répondre à votre autre question, je ne suis pas en couple en ce moment"_. Il lui faisait face maintenant. Un silence gênant s'installa. Elle le fixa du même regard qu'elle lui avait lancé devant la porte de sa chambre de ce château en Anjou.

" _En fait ça fait des mois que je… que je pense trop à… quelqu'un… pour passer la nuit dans les bras d'une autre. J'aurais l'impression de t… la trahir"_. Que répondre à cela? Elle était encore plus paumée qu'il y a deux jours, quand elle était tombée sur Aurélie chez lui. " _Et vous? Vous avez… quelqu'un?"_

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et baissa les yeux. Puis elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui. C'était à son tour d'attaquer frontalement. _"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête ça Thomas… Je veux dire faire comme si… comme"_. Elle parlait sans se rendre compte qu'il se rapprochait d'elle millimètre par millimètre. _"Comme si on n'avait pas failli s'embrasser l'autre soir"_.

Il lui fit le même sourire. Le même sourire qu'il avait esquissé quand elle lui avait dit "je sais pas si Baransky est rentrée", l'invitant presque dans sa chambre. Presque. Inconsciemment peut-être. Mais presque quand même. Puis il lui caressa affectueusement les coudes et se rapprocha d'elle. Comme quand il lui avait remis la couverture sur les épaules après la prise d'otages dans les catacombes du château en Anjou.

 _"Si seulement ton téléphone n'avait pas sonné"_ , murmura-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle répondit sur le même ton que lui. _"Ah oui? Il se serait passé quoi après?"_

 _"J'aurais… j'aurais posé ma main sur ta joue. On serait restés comme ça quelques secondes. Et puis je t'aurais doucement repoussé contre la porte pour que tu ne t'enfuies pas. Et là… Là je t'aurais embrassé"_. Il lia le geste à la parole. Bon ils étaient dehors et il n'y avait pas de porte… Mais il encadra le visage d'Adèle avec ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle frissonna. Cette sensation était… au-delà de ce qu'elle imaginait. Et n'avait surtout rien avoir à ce qui s'était passé entre eux il y a des années. Elle se recula doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. _"Je me serais jamais enfuie. Jamais"_. Il fondit à nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais il la rattrapa sans que leurs lèvres ne se détachent. Puis une très désagréable sonnerie de téléphone rompit ce moment.

Ils manquèrent d'éclater de rire. Adèle sortit son portable de son sac et répondit en restant collée à Thomas. _"Oui Jess? Comment ça Ulysse a perdu son doudou? Ce n'est pas possible ce doudou il va me rendre folle… Hein? Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là dans cinq minutes. Je ne suis même pas à 200 mètres de la péniche. Je… Quoi? Oui je suis à pied… Si je suis seule? Mais Jess c'est quoi cette question?"_ Thomas se disait que cette Jess avait vraiment un sixième sens. Comment pouvait-elle sentir que son amie n'était pas seule à ce moment-là?

Puis en fait il comprit vite qu'elle avait juste une bonne vue. Parce que de là où ils étaient, il fallait tracer une ligne droite pour aller à la péniche. Ils voyaient clairement la petite voiture rouge d'Adèle garée devant la péniche.

 _"Ah… tu… tu nous as vus. Ok donc en fait tu ne vas pas arrêter de me poser des questions toute la soirée c'est ça? … Non il ne va pas venir manger avec nous Jess. Il a un fils dont il faut qu'il s'occupe"_. Elle avait raison. Thomas redescendit sur terre. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Adèle face à Jess toute la soirée de toute façon. Il fallait qu'il rentre.

Quand elle raccrocha, Adèle parut gênée. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" "Jess nous a vus. Et elle t'a très distinctement reconnu". "Elle est incroyable… Ce n'est pas bien grave hein. Tu vas juste subir un interrogatoire en règle"_. Il l'embrassa encore et lui replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille. Un petit moment à eux suspendu dans le temps.

 _"Je vais rentrer voir mon fils". "Ouais moi aussi… A… A demain"._ Il l'embrassa furtivement et s'éloigna. Quelques mètres plus loin il se retourna et lança: _"La prochaine qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, je te confisque ton portable"_.


	2. Apprentie boxeuse

Tout aurait pu être si différent - saison 8 – épisode 6

Les coups s'enchaînaient. Malgré sa peine après la perte de son frère… malgré la haine de sa mère envers lui… Clément avait encore la rage de vaincre et il était déterminé à donner le meilleur de lui. Même pour ce petit entraînement improvisé avec l'homme qui devait résoudre la plus grande énigme de sa vie: qui était l'assassin de son frère?

Thomas, qui n'était jamais bien loin d'un ring de boxe quand il avait du temps libre, avait senti que ce jeune boxeur avait besoin de se défouler. Alors il lui avait offert quelques minutes de son temps et l'avait pris sous son aile.

Adèle arriva au plus fort de l'entraînement. Quand les coups étaient plus rapides. Plus puissants. La force du commandant l'avait toujours impressionnée. Son côté paternaliste sur cette enquête l'attendrissait. Fin de combat.

 _"C'est bien. Faut que tu gardes un peu de jus pour demain"_ , conseilla Thomas à Clément. _"Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me battre"_ , répondit borné le boxeur avant d'enlever ses gants. _"C'est toi qui décide Clément. Tu es prêt"_. _"Merci"_. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Clément quitta le ring. C'est à ce moment-là que Thomas vit Adèle. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ces derniers mois, surtout si elle surgissait sans trop prévenir, son cœur se serrait et l'émotion le gagnait. Il s'en voulait d'être moins présent pour elle ces jours-ci à cause d'Aurélie…

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a un problème"_ , s'inquiéta Thomas. " _Non non aucun… C'est bien ce que vous faites pour lui"_. _"Merci"_. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, s'abandonnant dans les yeux de l'autre comme ça arrivait si souvent depuis que Camille était morte. Puis Thomas réalisa que c'était le moment idéal pour qu'ils se parlent. Qu'elle lui parle surtout. Alors il eut une idée.

 _"Vous voulez essayer?"_ , lui lança-t-il le sourire aux lèvres en soulevant un gant de boxe. _"Ah"_ répondit-elle, tentée, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un regard malicieux. _"Non laissez tomber je vais vous faire mal je m'en voudrais après"_. Ah elle jouait la carte taquine. Il adorait ça. _"Moi aussi je vous en voudrais"_. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Il aimait tant se créer de beaux souvenirs comme celui-là avec elle.

 _"Mais si vous n'êtes pas venue pour me cogner dessus, vous êtes là pour quoi?"_ Le sourire d'Adèle s'effaça. Elle avait dit à Jess que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Que ce n'était pas fait pour elle tout ça. Mais elle s'était retrouvée là sans trop savoir comment, guidée vers lui comme une évidence. Elle était certaine de le trouver là en plus. _"Je voulais juste… je ne sais pas je m'étais dit que peut-être vous voudriez… manger un morceau après votre session de boxe. Manger avec moi"_.

Il rêvait ou elle venait vraiment de l'inviter? La surprise devait se lire sur son visage parce qu'elle recula d'un pas, prête à s'enfuir.

 _"Je vous propose un marché. Vous enfilez une paire de gants, on fait un petit combat. Et celui qui gagne choisit le restaurant"_. Un restaurant carrément. Elle s'imaginait juste aller boire un verre dans un petit coin sympa. Là ça ressemblait presque à un rendez-vous… Et pourquoi pas après tout? Adèle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et tomba sur une paire de gants qu'elle essaya. C'était un peu serré mais ça irait. Elle s'avança vers le ring et il appuya sur la deuxième corde pour l'aider à passer.

 _"Vous savez que c'est vachement inéquitable comme marché? Vous allez forcément gagner! Je n'ai jamais enfilé de gants de boxe de ma vie"_. _"C'est la loi du sport chère madame"_. Il jouait avec elle. Dieu ce qu'elle adorait ça, le voir sourire aussi sincèrement. Elle avait presque envie de… non ce n'était pas bien de penser à ça maintenant.

Il commença à avancer et elle recula d'un pas, la garde bien levée pour se protéger même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ils se tournèrent autour en cercle pendant quelques secondes et elle se risqua à un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il s'arrêta et se mit à rire.

 _"Eh vous moquez pas de moi!" "Mais je me moque pas je… C'est presque mignon. Vous avez failli froisser mon tee-shirt". "Oh c'est mesquin. Dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas de force"._ Elle l'avait tutoyé inconsciemment. Il décida de faire de même. Consciemment. _"Je dis juste que tu n'as pas forcément beaucoup de puissance dans les bras"_. _"Alors apprends-moi"_.

Il s'approcha tellement près qu'elle frissonna. Il lui enleva sa veste en cuir rouge et la posa sur la corde supérieure. Elle ne broncha pas. Il fit le tour d'elle et se plaça juste derrière elle. Il enleva ses propres gants. _"Alors on va régler la position déjà et peut-être que si la boxe te plaît, je te donnerai d'autres cours". "Cool"._

Il prit ses bras et les positionna en formation de défense. _"Comme ça, bien haut. Toujours les poings bien serrés. Prête à cogner mais aussi à replacer vite ta garde pour parer les coups de ton adversaire"_. _"Oui mais si c'est toi mon adversaire tu ne vas pas me frapper au visage non?" "Ah ah très drôle. Evidemment que non. Mais imagine que tu es une vraie apprentie boxeuse. Faut être solide sur tes jambes aussi. Bien ancrer tes pieds dans le sol et fléchir un peu les genoux"_. A ces mots il colla son torse à son dos et toucha l'arrière de ses genoux avec les siens pour l'inciter à bien se placer. Il resta tout près d'elle quelques secondes puis se recula. Il avait… très chaud tout à coup.

 _"Garde la position comme ça"_. Il se remit face à elle. _"C'est parfait ça. Attends, bouge surtout pas"_. Il fit semblant de remettre ses gants puis attrapa vite son téléphone et la prit en photo, en position de combat. Elle le remarqua trop tard. La photo était prise. Alors elle pesta comme une gamine que l'on avait pris en flagrant délit en train de danser ou de chanter seule dans sa chambre.

 _"Eh mais c'est tellement pas fair-play ça"_ , cria-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite alors qu'il faisait semblant de la fuir à reculons. _"Wow quand je vais montrer ça à Jess. Non pire, à Hyppolite. Ils vont tellement te saouler avec ça"_. Mais quel gosse! Elle enleva rapidement ses gants. _"Je vais me venger Thomas"_. Elle essaya de lui piquer son téléphone mais il leva son bras en l'air et elle sauta, impuissante. _"Tu montres ça à personne. C'est trop la honte". "Trop la honte? Tu es très belle déguisée en boxeuse"._ La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ça, elle était en robe de soirée. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu de prise d'otages… peut-être qu'il l'aurait encore raccompagné devant la porte de sa chambre au château en Anjou… et alors peut-être, Baransky n'étant plus là, qu'ils seraient rentrés tous les deux dans cette chambre.

Elle tourna et se retrouva le dos appuyé au coin bleu du ring. Elle tenta désespérément une dernière fois de sauter pour attraper le téléphone mais Thomas lui saisit un poignet. Puis l'autre. Dans la manœuvre, il fit tomber son téléphone. Il ne se brisa même pas. Mais il s'en ficha. Car là, à cet instant précis, ses yeux ne lâchaient plus ceux d'Adèle. Il s'avança d'un coup vers elle, laissant les bras de la jeune femme reposer sur ses épaules, et l'embrassa en posant tendrement ses mains sur ses joues.

Surprise quelques secondes, elle lui rendit rapidement son baiser. En l'enlaçant de ses bras dans le même temps. Leur baiser devint plus langoureux, plus passionné. L'atmosphère devint plus électrique quand il passa ses mains sous son chemisier, caressant le creux de ses reins avec ses pouces. Il remonta le long de ses cotes en la caressant du bout des doigts. Et alors qu'il allait atteindre sa poitrine, les lumières au-dessus de leurs têtes s'éteignirent et ils entendirent une porte claquée. Ils se reculèrent brusquement, pensant qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le club. Mais c'était juste Clément qui venait de partir et avait tout éteint en pensant qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Thomas alla rallumer les lumières avec l'interrupteur juste à côté du ring. Puis il resta figé contre un sac de frappe. Adèle sortit du carré de combat en passant entre deux cordes. Ils se regardèrent… Puis le commandant décida de ne pas en rester là. _"Tu peux me ramener chez moi? Je suis venue en métro"_ , dit-elle.

Thomas secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier que non, il n'allait pas la ramener tout de suite chez elle. Il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément que quelques secondes plus tôt puis la prit dans ses bras. Pour ne pas tomber, ou pour le sentir encore plus près, elle l'entoura de ses jambes sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il la porta jusqu'aux vestiaires mais ne la posa pas au sol en arrivant devant les casiers. Il l'appuya contre un mur sans lui permettre de poser les pieds au sol et enleva son tee-shirt, qui dégoulinait de sueur suite à l'entraînement avec Clément. Puis il la reprit dans ses bras et les fit s'asseoir sur le banc derrière eux. Il lui ôta son chemisier en faisait sauter une couture.

Elle avait les mains glacées mais elle les passa quand même sur son torse et descendit jusqu'en bas des reins. Il voulait plus. Plus vite. Alors il détacha son pantalon et la porta jusque sous les douches. Il fit couler l'eau et l'appuyant, sans vraiment le faire exprès, contre l'interrupteur tactile du robinet. En quelques secondes, ils avaient les cheveux et les habits trempés.

Leurs visages s'éloignèrent à cause de la surprise face à la température trop froide de l'eau. Il sourit. Elle sourit. Il régla la température pour rendre le moment plus agréable. Si c'était encore possible. Puis attaqua à nouveau ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules, ses seins…

Il lui fit l'amour passionnément. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait à une femme depuis la mort de Julia. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il ressentait ces choses-là pour Adèle -il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment il était tombé amoureux d'elle mais il était certain de l'être- il ne pensait plus vraiment à Julia. Plus comme avant. Sa peine était ténue. Si ténue face à l'amour profond qu'il ressentait pour la femme à ses côtés désormais. Une femme qui avait tant souffert et tant donné pour être avec lui. Elle le méritait. Il la méritait. Ils se méritaient. S'aimaient. Et n'imaginaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.


	3. Frappé par le passé

Tout aurait pu être si différent - saison 8 - épisode 6 - suite boxe

Adèle avait ressenti le besoin de parler après que la sœur carmélite lui ait rendu la boîte de Camille. Cette même boîte qu'Argos avait fait en sorte qu'elle trouve. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. L'ouvrir? La jeter? La confier à quelqu'un d'autre le temps de trouver une solution et de faire le ménage dans ses pensées? La troisième option lui semblait être la plus appropriée.

Alors elle s'était rendue au club de boxe instinctivement, en étant persuadée qu'elle y trouverait Thomas. Lui aussi ne passait pas des moments très facile ces derniers temps. La présence de sa belle-sœur et le retour de la boxe dans sa vie faisaient remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface.

Elle était arrivée alors qu'il était en pleine entraînement avec Clément. Et même s'il avait senti tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, elle avait poliment refusé son offre de cours particulier de boxe. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Pas maintenant. Un jour peut-être? Il avait vite compris qu'elle avait juste besoin de parler. D'être écoutée surtout.

Adèle et Rocher passèrent par le vestiaire pour que le commandant puisse se changer. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de ces entraînements intensifs. Alors il avait sué et avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

La belle criminologue s'était mise en retrait à l'entrée du vestiaire. Par pudeur et par timidité aussi. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit qu'elle était gêné de le voir torse nu… Pendant qu'il se changeait, elle commença à parler.

 _"Quand on avait 19 ans, c'est le moment où Camille et Argos m'ont laissée dans la maison. Le moment où j'ai pu m'enfuir. J'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé après"_. Elle se risqua à un petit coup d'œil vers lui. Dieu qu'il était magnifique. Elle se ravisa tout de suite et se gratta le fond de la gorge pour masquer ses joues empourprées.

 _"Mais euh… enfin je me dis que si Argos a eu besoin de cacher Camille dans ce couvent, c'est peut-être qu'il fuyait quelque chose"_

 _"En même temps il y a tellement de choses qu'on ignore sur lui. A commencer par sa vraie identité"_. Il enfila son blouson et la rejoint de l'autre côté des casiers _. "Et ce que vous avez trouvé, ça peut ouvrir de nouvelles pistes?"_

 _"J'ai… j'ai trouvé ça"_ , répondit-elle en lui montrant les boîtes cartonnées et orangées. _"C'est quoi?" "Je sais pas. J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires de Camille et j'ai exactement la même. Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte. Argos voulait que je la trouve. C'est encore un de ses petits jeux. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller de l'avant il y a quelque chose qui me ramène à lui"_.

 _"Alors je pense que vous devriez les jeter"_. _"Euh… non… enfin ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais peut-être… fin… vous… vous pourriez les garder pour moi. Pas longtemps hein, mais juste le temps que… que je sache quoi en faire. Que je me sente un peu plus forte"_. _"Bien sûr"_. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Il voulait la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras. _"Merci"_. Il récupéra les boîtes des mains d'Adèle et l'effleura sans faire exprès.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi ajouter. Lui non plus. Il s'avança de quelques millimètres. Il voulait juste l'embrasser sur le front pour lui dire "eh je suis là, je ne te laisse pas"… Mais son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

 _"Ah… c'est Julia"_. Quoi? Julia était le prénom de sa femme _._ _"Julia?"_ Il se rendit compte rapidement de son lapsus. _"Aurélie… Je suis dans mes souvenirs en ce moment… Entre la boxe… Nolas… Excusez-moi"_ … Il décrocha: _"Ouais… d'accord… Attends quitte pas"_.

Adèle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne la laisse pas là, toute seule, encore une fois, comme quand ils avaient surpris Aurélie et son ex se disputer. _"S'il te plait me laisse pas là, je t'en supplie"_ , pensa-t-elle si fort.

 _"Je… Vous pouvez m'attendre dehors cinq minutes. S'il vous plait?"_ Ouf il ne voulait pas encore écourter leur échange. Elle se pressa vers la sortie et l'entendit s'énerver contre Aurélie. _"Aurélie ça suffit maintenant. Je t'avais dit que je rentrais tard ce soir. Je n'ai absolument aucun compte à te rendre. Quoi? Evidemment que je m'énerve. Tu es la tante de mon fils alors je veux que tu sois là pour lui. Mais pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi"_.

" _C'est à cause d'Adèle c'est ça?"_ lui demanda Aurélie de l'autre côté du téléphone. _"Mais de quoi tu me parles là? Je ne veux plus…. Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de ma vie professionnelle comme de ma vie privée. C'est clair?"_

Il raccrocha et partit retrouver Adèle dehors. Elle faisait les cent pas autour de sa voiture. Elle semblait préoccuper par un tas de choses. Et pas seulement Argos. Elle s'arrêta de marcher quand elle le vit avancer vers elle.

"Ça va?" _"Ça va oui. Enfin… Aurélie est un peu trop envahissante… Je ne sais pas si je dois être sympa ou brusque avec elle pour lui faire comprendre"_. _"Comprendre quoi?" "Que… qu'elle est juste la tante de mon fils. Et qu'elle ne prendra jamais la place de Julia auprès de moi"_.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture du commandant. Tout près l'un de l'autre.

 _"Vous avez dit Julia en décrochant…" "Je sais… Un tas de souvenirs remontent à la surface ces derniers temps". "Vous… vous ne semblez pas avoir fait le deuil… le deuil de votre femme"_. Il la regarda choqué. Parce qu'elle avait tort. Et qu'elle semblait jalouse d'une morte… Il tenta de lui expliquer avec des mots simples ce qu'il ressentait.

 _"J'ai fait le deuil. Mais quand le passé revient frapper à votre porte… Enfin vous devriez comprendre plus que quiconque… Je n'ai pas choisi de me séparer de Julia. On me l'a arraché. J'ai voulu me venger, tuer son assassin… Mais Chloé m'a aidé à mettre des mots sur ma peine il y a des années, à obtenir justice dans le respect des règles… Et au fil du temps, des rencontres… J'ai commencé à aller mieux, à l'oublier petit à petit. En tissant des liens avec d'autres… personnes, en faisant confiance, en me trouvant une place bien à moi dans cette ville, dans cette vie… On surmonte la douleur même si on ne l'efface jamais complètement. C'est juste que… ça fait partie de moi maintenant"_.

Elle était si touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Car c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si, elle, de son côté, n'avait pas encore réussi à enterrer sa douleur comme lui. En même temps, c'était logique, puisque l'objet de sa douleur est encore en vie… Argos…

Adèle commençait à avoir froid dehors avec juste une petite veste en cuir sur les épaules. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce moment.

 _"Adèle"_ … Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. _"Tu… tu fais partie de ces gens en qui j'ai confiance. A qui je tiens. Je ne veux pas que… que tu m'en veuilles d'être moins présent ces derniers temps. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, dans mes… dans mes sentiments. Tu comprends?"_

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Plus que jamais. Ils étaient vraiment semblables tous les deux. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils avaient eu des rapports compliqués au début. Il vit que ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes et l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était effrayée par ce qui l'attendait… Argos… le procès… et s'il sortait de prison pour s'en prendre à Ulysse.

Il la serra très fort. _"J'ai peur Thomas"_. _"Je suis là… je ne te laisse pas. Tu peux compter sur moi"_.


	4. Terrassée

Tout aurait pu être si différent - saison 8 - épisode 8 - Terrassée

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie pour le pot de départ d'Emma. Elle avait besoin d'être entourée pour le moment le plus important de sa vie. Jess avait beau le cacher. Elle était inquiète à l'idée que sa nièce ne revienne jamais. Et Hyppolite craignait aussi qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop d'eux, et se rende compte qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans eux.

Adèle, qui avait le cœur lourd à cause des tensions avec Thomas (depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés après être allés voir Marceau), mais tenait à être présente pour ses amis. Alors elle affichait un sourire de façade. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart du groupe pour lire un sms qu'elle venait de recevoir. C'était Lucas. **+Slt Adèle, j'organise une surprise pour l'anniversaire de papa. Tu serais ok pour m'aider? Tu pourrais passer home sans lui?+**

Elle regarda en direction de Rocher et il tourna la tête, pile à ce moment-là. Il lui lança un regard intrigué mais elle se reconcentra sur son téléphone, se disant qu'après tout l'anniversaire du commandant pouvait leur permettre de mettre les choses à plat. De remplacer un mauvais souvenir par un bon. **+Ok Lucas. Je serai là dans 15 min.+**

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir juste devant chez Thomas, elle inspira un grand coup en pensant qu'elle pourrait y croiser Aurélie. Elle ne savait pas que c'était cette garce qui avait manigancé ce qui allait arriver… Et que Lucas était parti au cinéma avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle vit qu'elle était ouverte et commença à s'inquiéter. Elle pénétra doucement dans l'appartement et appela l'adolescent. _"Lucas"_ essaya-t-elle une première fois en prenant la direction du salon. _"Lucas?"_ Elle voyait de la lueur de la télévision. Peut-être s'était-il endormi devant la télévision?

Mais quand elle fit un pas dans le salon, elle aperçut tout de suite les boîtes d'Argos ouvertes sur le salon. Il y avait des étuis à dvd à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qui avait fait le coup.

Aurélie… Aurélie était une personne psychotique. Psychologiquement dérangée. Elle pensait pouvoir prendre la place de Julia dans la vie de Thomas, et elle voulait sans doute éliminer sa principale adversaire de sa route. Car même si elle en voulait à Thomas ces derniers temps, Adèle savait bien que de toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait, c'était elle la plus proche de lui. En tout cas actuellement.

Elle entendait des bribes de voix venant de la télévision. Aurélie n'avait pas seulement ouvert les boîtes. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'Adèle et voie les images que contenait le dvd. Son regard s'assombrit quand elle reconnut la voix de sa mère. Celle de son père.

Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, envie de hurler sa haine. Sa peine aussi. Elle se résolut à regarder l'écran et vit le visage de sa mère. C'était trop. Ça lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle repartit dans le couloir en larmes, avant de prendre sur elle et de retourner devant la télévision. Son père était derrière la caméra. Sa mère, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, était la seule actrice de ce film. Ses parents avaient eu un autre enfant. Ils avaient surmonté la perte de leurs deux petites filles, et avaient eu un autre enfant. Avant de mourir dans un terrible accident de voiture.

Terrassée par la douleur, elle s'effondra en larmes en glissant contre le mur, juste à l'entrée du salon. Secouée de sanglots, elle appela sa mère _"Maman"_ et pleura encore plus fort. Elle resta là prostrée quelques minutes puis Thomas débarqua, complètement affolé.

Adèle avait quitté la DPJ en trombe une demi-heure plus tôt. Il était parti derrière elle pour tenter de la retrouver et était même allé à la péniche. Mais elle n'y était pas. Alors il était rentré chez lui, ne pensant pas la trouver effondrée dans le hall.

Comme elle quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'inquiéta en voyant la porte de chez lui ouverte. Il pensa à un cambriolage. Puis il entendit vite des pleurs. Des pleurs qui lui firent beaucoup de peine parce qu'il savait de qui il provenait. Il aurait reconnu ce terrible son entre milles. Il poussa la porte et entra à la volée.

Adèle ne broncha pas. Elle continua de pleurer. Elle savait que c'était lui qui était rentré. Et elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter son regard. Elle le rendait responsable de toute la souffrance qu'elle traversait à cet instant précis.

 _"Adèle!"_ Il courut vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il passa une main sur son visage pour lui relever le menton et l'inciter à le regarder mais elle le repoussa violemment et se leva d'un bond. _"Adèle qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête et ne parvenait pas à parler, ni à le regarder. Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais elle recula et hurla. _"NE ME TOUCHE PAS!"_ Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains et continua à pleurer. Thomas allait encore lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais il aperçut les boîtes qu'elle lui avait confiées sur sa table basse. Et la télévision qui projetait les images d'un couple, qui attendait visiblement un heureux événement. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des parents d'Adèle.

 _"Adèle… je suis désolé… C'est… c'est Aurélie qui a fait ça?"_

Même si elle avait envie de continuer à lui hurler dessus, de le gifler et de partir en courant, elle répondit: _"Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre voudrait consciemment me faire du mal Thomas?"_

 _"Mais pourquoi?"_ Il était débile ou il le faisait exprès? _"Pourquoi? POURQUOI? PEUT-ETRE PARCE QU'ELLE S'ESTIME LA SEULE LEGITIME POUR REMPLACER TA FEMME"._

Il était sous le choc. Adèle le haïssait au plus haut point. La jalousie d'Aurélie envers elle était telle qu'elle l'avait poussée à commettre l'impensable. Thomas s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

 _"Je vais régler ça Adèle. Je vais lui demander de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne veux pas qu'une personne aussi mauvaise reste dans la vie de mon fils"._

 _"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu vas faire"_. Elle le fusillait du regard. Elle le bouscula volontairement sur son passage et repartir vers la porte d'entrée. Il la stoppa en l'attrapant par le bras et en la forçant à se retourner.

 _"Hé arrête s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolé Adèle. S'il te plait calme-toi, ne t'en va pas. J'aurais dû protéger tes boîtes. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait"_. Elle se retira violemment de l'emprise physique qu'il avait sur elle, tout en continuant à lui lancer des regards noirs. Elle allait partir. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle semblait si blessée qu'il pensait qu'elle allait tout quitter, même au beau milieu d'une enquête.

Il tenta une dernière approche pour la faire rester. _"Adèle reste avec moi. Je vais tout faire pour arranger les choses. S'il te plait reste. Tu sais que je ne peux pas continuer sans toi"_. Elle était dos à lui, face à la porte d'entrée ouverte. Un pied sur le seuil. Sans le regarder, elle prononça la pire phrase qu'il n'ait jamais entendue de sa vie. _"En ce qui me concerne… Tu n'existes plus pour moi"_. Et c'était fini. Elle était partie.


	5. Un temps pour tout

Tout aurait pu être si différent - saison 8 - épisode 9

 **(Voici le dernier OS que je ferai sur la saison 8 de Profilage. Dans quelques jours, j'écrirais à rebours ;) des OS sur les autres moments manqués entre Adèle et Rocher. La saison 7, puis la 6, la 5 et peut-être même la 4. A voir si vous aimez toujours ça et si vous me partagez vos idées).**

Adèle et Rocher étaient en plein milieu de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Grandet. Aurélie était venue semer la zizanie entre eux en blessant Adèle au plus profond d'elle-même, en s'engouffrant dans une brèche qu'il serait désormais très difficile de refermer…

C'était trop pour Thomas. Aurélie l'avait éloigné d'Adèle bien trop longtemps. Il l'avait laissée rester chez lui pour Lucas, car ça lui faisait bien que sa tante reste auprès de lui, une figure maternelle comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis le décès de sa mère. Mais qui veut d'une femme pareille dans la vie de son enfant? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Lucas. Elle voulait juste détruire la vie de Rocher, et faire du mal à toutes les femmes qui s'approchaient trop près de lui.

Blesser Adèle était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Thomas avait décidé de rayer Aurélie de sa vie. C'était fini, elle était partie. Pour de bon.

Ce matin-là, le commandant avait envoyé un sms à Adèle pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur un site clé dans leur enquête: un entrepôt de bus désaffecté où Etienne Klotz pouvait potentiellement se trouver.

Adèle arrivait justement. A bord de sa petite voiture rouge. Quand elle descendit de voiture, Rocher eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était habillée en rouge et noir, et portait sa veste en cuir rouge qu'il aimait tant voir sur elle. Il reprit son sérieux quand elle s'approcha de lui.

 _"Bonjour"_ , lui dit-il simplement. _"Bonjour"_. Ils commencèrent tout de suite à avancer vers les entrepôts. _"Voilà. On a réussi à identifier cet endroit sur une des photos que Grandet a pris de Klotz"_. _"D'accord"_.

"Pourquoi il le surveillait à votre avis? L'empêcher de récidiver?" "C'est cohérent avec ce qu'on sait de la personnalité de Grandet. Ça devait être compliqué pour lui d'avoir sauvé un meurtrier. Il devait se sentir… responsable de ce qui est arrivé".

Elle n'avait pas voulu le piquer mais cette phrase "se sentir responsable" l'avait tout de suite remué. Alors il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. C'était le moment de se confondre en excuses.

 _"Justement en parlant de ça je… se sentir responsable…"_ Adèle comprit tout de suite ce qui allait suivre. _"Je voulais vous dire: je suis désolé pour ce qu'Aurélie a fait. Pour ce qu'elle vous a fait. Je lui ai dit de partir. Elle ne reviendra plus maintenant"_. Il la fixait d'un regard si profond qu'Adèle préféra détourner les yeux et regarder ses chaussures.

…

 _"C'est vous qui aviez raison. Je l'ai laissée un peu trop longtemps mettre le bordel dans ma vie"_. Elle était gênée. Elle avait mal au cœur. Mal au crâne. Elle ne voulait pas être là… avec lui. Depuis qu'Aurélie était entrée dans leur vie… elle supportait beaucoup moins bien la présence du commandant à ses côtés.

Elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir avancé en Anjou, d'avoir ouvert une brèche, un petit quelque chose signe d'un rapprochement plus… important dans les jours à venir. Elle avait accepté cette idée: que l'amour lui était autorisé à elle aussi. Mais Aurélie avait tout détruit. Absolument tout. De la moindre bribe de confiance en elle à la plus petite parcelle de son esprit qui croyait en un avenir avec Thomas.

 _"C'est bien… enfin… je pense que c'est la bonne décision"_ , répondit Adèle, la voix presque chevrotante. Elle allait reprendre sa marche vers les entrepôts désaffectés mais Thomas l'arrêta en lui attrapant doucement le poignet.

 _"Attend…ez"_. _"Thomas"_ , murmura-t-elle en se passant les mains sur le visage. _"Je veux juste… je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que m'excuser. Je ne supporterai pas que vous m'en vouliez… Je sais que malgré moi vous avez souffert et ça me rend malade. Mais… juste ne me détestait pas. Pas trop longtemps"_.

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux mais elle se résolut à le faire, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était blessée. Mais qu'évidemment ça n'était pas définitif.

 _"Vous le saviez. Vous saviez que c'était important pour moi. Que je vous ai confié ces boîtes parce que j'avais confiance en vous"_. C'était au tour de Rocher de se passer la main sur le visage. Il avait trahi sa confiance. Et dieu que ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Elle poursuivit: _"Je ne dis pas que je n'ai plus confiance… C'est juste que… Je me dis que vous ne pouviez pas ignorer qu'Aurélie était une jalouse maladive… C'est idiot peut-être mais oui je vous en veux beaucoup. Je sais que ça passera mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. J'espère que tu… comprendras"_.

Il comprenait. Il allait lui laisser du temps. A une seule condition: _"Je comprends Adèle. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé entre… entre nous depuis qu'on a… depuis que Camille est partie, depuis qu'on a ramené Argos à la DPJ… L'Anjou… Ca… ça nous a rapprochés non?"_ Malgré elle, elle esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

 _"Alors prends du temps. Pour réfléchir… pour faire le vide. Mais n'en prends pas trop non plus. Parce que tu me manques déjà"_.

Elle baissa la tête et essuya une larme discrètement mais ça n'échappa pas à Thomas. D'un bras il lui saisit l'épaule et la rapprocha de lui. Elle ne refusa pas l'étreinte et l'encercla elle aussi de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou… comme cette fois où il l'avait consolée quand Camille était venue sur la péniche agresser Jess. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Et de se replonger dans l'enquête. Se concentrer sur leur travail, c'était aussi le meilleur moyen de laisser le temps au temps, et de se retrouver, plus tard, quand la peine serait moins forte.


End file.
